Reputation and performance prediction systems are known and increasingly relied upon for providing valuable information. Examples include the Better Business Bureau, and Internet applications such as online auction and other types of user rating systems. Typically, these systems are intended to provide users with information about the reputation of businesses and/or the likely success of a transaction. To use these systems, a user typically requests pertinent information. In online embodiments, requests are typically submitted by sending queries of various kinds to the system, and receiving appropriate responses.
If any information relating to the queries is retained, it is most likely used only in a limited fashion, such as for internal record-keeping and load-analysis purposes.
What is needed is an improved performance prediction system that makes use of the received queries for providing additional and enhanced information to interested parties.